


I call it love

by alison90feb



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, QAF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Justin can not handle his feelings to Brian, but suddenly he saw something that Brian has feelings too</p>
            </blockquote>





	I call it love

“Where are you going? Justin!”  
“I am so tired Brian, i need to go…”  
“Where?”

Justin doesn’t know where he will go but he needs to go away. He can’t be with Brian anymore. This relation starts to be more complicated for him. 

“You don’t understand?”  
“What?! What is this Justin!?”  
“This! This is! Don’t you understand? We are not a couple! We are not in a relationship. We are nothing Brian!”  
“Justin…”  
“I know, ok! I know it. You told me that before, but it is…”  
“Will you let me to finish my words?”  
“What!?”  
“I don’t know what it is. I only know that i want you in here.”  
“In your bed!”

Brian looks his eyes, thinks how pretty he is. Justin is always beautiful, close, different. That things makes Brian crayz, different.

“I’d never fall in love.”  
“I know it.”  
“And i don’t know what is love.”  
“Brian…”  
“I care you a lot! I have no idea why i am doing it, but i just do!”  
“Brian…”  
“I wanna kiss you everytime, hold you hardly.”  
“Brian…”  
“It’s not fuck justin! It is not your or my dick! It’s different! And it is freaky…”

Justin holds him and hugs hardly. Brian looks him and lets him to decide. It is love or nothing?

“I call it love, it is freaky because it always like… You know that i fall in love to you.”  
“And i think i am too.”  
“Yes, you are my love.”


End file.
